1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake device for use with a bicycle, and more particularly to a disk brake device having a driving plate disposed between a brake shoe and a driven plate and movably engaged with respect to the driven plate. Because the driven plate is provided with an adjusting bolt engaged with the driving plate, a gap between the driving plate and the brake shoe is adjusted when the adjusting bolt is adapted accordingly.
2. Prior Art Description
Conventional brake systems in a bicycle have a pair of brake shoes, one of which is fixed to the brake frame and the other is able to be moved to adjust the distance between itself and the disk or the like. Therefore, when one of the brake shoes is worn due to friction with the disk, the user can only make the necessary adjustment to the movable brake shoe, not the fixed one. Although adjusting the movable brake shoe after it has become worn can still accomplish the braking effect to fully stop the bicycle, it suffers from a series of problems which will substantially shorten the life span of the entire brake system, i.e. speeding the wear of the movable brake shoe, and unevenly wearing both sides of the disk. Moreover, when the user is trying to stop the bicycle, he may apply a great force to the movable brake shoe which will result in deformation of the disk. The deformed disk will therefore continuously contact with the fixed brake shoe and eventually damage it.
The present invention introduces a novel disk brake device that allows one to adjust distances between the disk and one of the respective brake shoes to reduce and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.